The Taste, The Touch
by writingrox12
Summary: Her taste, her touch, the secret that he bottles up. All driving him insane. [Oneshot]


**The Taste, The Touch**

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters or the song.

Summary: Her taste, her touch, the secret that he bottles up. All driving him insane.

Ship: House/Cameron

Rating: T-M

Extra Tidbits: This is my first attempt at a House fic, so go easy in the reviews. Thanks.

* * *

"God, woman, you're driving my insane!" House groaned as he felt the weight of Allison Cameron climb onto his lap.

The brunette giggled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know." she grinned proudly.

House opened his eyes to look at her and opened his mouth to respond with an arrogant and very House-ly remark when the door knob wriggled. Cam clambered off of him and ran to the door, unlocking it. Foreman stepped in and looked at them oddly.

"Why are the blinds closed?" he asked.

"We were talking."

"She wanted me to look at a rash."

"I wanted him to look at a rash."

"We were talking."

"We were talking, while he was looking at a rash I have on my back." Cam nodded, a blush creeping up on her cheeks at the look on non-believing look on Foreman's face. He shook his head.

"Whatever." he shrugged. "House, Cuddy wants to talk to you about something." he informed House.

"Hmm...Probably going to throw herself at me again." House sighed, standing up and grabbing his cane, which was leaning against the side of the chair he'd just been sitting in.

As House walked towards Cuddy's office, he thought about Cam. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way she smelled, the way she laughed, and how-- Whoah, pal, hold on there. 'Getting a little bit caught up in this Cameron thing, huh?' a little voice in his head said. 'No.' another one replied bluntly.

House had taken to thinking about Cam a lot ever since they'd been having their secret little escapades. They were both dismissing it as just pent up sexual frustration and they were letting it out on each other. Thats all it was. The feeling in his stomach when she smiled was probably just...well, to be honest, he didn't really know what the feeling was. But he liked it. It drove him crazy and made him toss and turn at night, but he liked the feeling that she gave him.

**So this is it  
The feeling that I've missed  
A subtle kind of pain  
That keeps me from sleep**

But it wasn't just the way she looked that made his stomach turn (in a good way) it was the things she did to him to. He loved the feeling that he got when she ran her hands down his chest, when she touched his face, when she kissed him. He loved it all. He couldn't get enough of it. He could never stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. She was driving him mad.

**Try to explain  
How your touch drives me insane  
And I cant spend a night  
Without wishing I was with you**

And here they were again, in his office, the door locked, the shades pulled, with her straddling him. It was always a fight for dominance. She always wanted to be on top; literally and metaphorically. But anyone who knew House well enough would know that he wanted it just as bad as she did.

Their tongues were battling as she rubbed his cheeks, his hands resting comfortably on her ass. Every once in a while, a soft moan would escape her lips, causing him to smirk into the kiss. If she felt the smirk, she'd bite his lip just a bit harder than he said he liked. Truth be told, he loved it. He loved everything that she did to him. It was as she was unbuttoning her blouse that a realisation struck him: he loved her.

Gregory House was in love with Allison Cameron.

But he couldn't tell her that. Oh no, she'd get weird and try to avoid him, and then what would he do? He had to keep it a secret. It was a big secret, and House wasn't exactly great at keeping big secrets, but he had to keep it. If he didn't, she wouldn't let him touch her.

She wouldn't let him kiss her like she was right now. Now it was his turn for a moan to slip through his lips and she pulled away, smirking at him much like he smirked.She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That wasn't a sign that you're enjoying yourself, is it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, are you crazy? I just knew that you couldn't help yourself and I didn't want you to feel like you were having more fun than me." House retorted.

"Mmmhmm...And I'm sure that the extreme hard-on you have, is just you wanting me to feel like you're having fun too?" she asked, gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

For once, House didn't have anything to say to that. He just put on an innocent facial expression and Cam rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and resumed doing that thing with her tongue that he liked so much.

House wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to reveal his big secret to her. Right now, in fact, he wanted to be able to communicate with her by just using the touch of their lips.

Another groan escaped from House's throat as he felt Cam grab his hands and place them against her breasts. Even through her standard white cotton bra, he could still feel their perfect shape.

He removed his mouth from hers and attacked her collar bone as his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her shudder with pleasure as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of her neck and shoulders. He wished she knew.

He wished he had the courage to tell her. He returned to kissing her lips and somehow managed to pin her against the couch, under his lean form. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he fumbled with her bra.

**Wanna tell you a secret  
And leave it on your lips  
Wanna sing it through your body  
Wanna tell it through this kiss  
If I told you my secret  
Would you swear to keep it?  
Would you swear to keep it?**

It was another day. He'd once again dreamt about her. But his dreams no longer bothered him. In fact, he welcomed the dreams now. If he couldn't be with her and have her loving him, he could dream about her loving him.

House pulled up into his parking spot and stepped out of his car, leaning on his cane as he closed the door quietly, watching Cam step out of her car from accross the lot.

She had her headphones in and she was bobbing her head and shaking her hips to whatever music she was listening to. House felt that familiar feeling in his stomach as she twirled around before opening her back door and pulling her purse out. Just as she was pulling it onto her shoulder, she spotted him and an embarassed grin graced her gorgeous lips. She waved slightly and House smiled and waved as the feeling increased, and he couldn't control the urge to hobble over to her and take her back into her car and repeat their usual routine.

**Watching you dance**

**Seeing you smile**

**Still getting butterflies everyonce in a while**

**Feelings insist on falling**

**Twist on lust**

**A choice to care**

**A wish to touch**

House wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her, but something in him was holding him back. Fear? Fear of what?

"Rejection..." House muttered, twirling a pen around on his fingers.

He watched through the glass walls as people walked by. Family members worrying, patients awaiting their diagnosis, doctors and nurses rushing to diagnose their patients. They were all thinking about something actually important and here he was, sitting in his office thinking about some girl.

But no. She wasn't just any girl. She was smart, courageous, witty, beautiful, and he would honestly say that she could be the only person to break him down. He swallowed roughly at the thought of it.

**When you say never, I'll say lie**

**When you say always, I'll say true**

**When you say love, I'll say you**

It was the first night that she'd actually stayed over at his house. They'd been in his bedroom for three hours and now, she lay with her head against his chest, almost asleep. But for some reason, she didn't want to go to sleep. Instead, she was drawing invisible circles on his chest and stomach with her index finger and he smiled at the sensations she was sending through his abdomen.

"House?" she asked.

"Mm?" he responded sleepily.

"Just checking to see if you were awake." she said with a yawn.

House smiled, looking up at his cieling as she continued to 'draw' on him. He thought about what Foreman or Chase would say if they knew what he and Cam liked to do on an almost regular basis. Suddenly, the sensation in his abdomen stopped and he looked down, seeing her hand laying on his stomach limply.

"Cam?" he whispered quietly.

No answer.

"I love you," he whispered before giving her a small kiss on the top of her head and then falling asleep himself.

**I'll say you**

**I'll say you**

* * *

The song is "The Taste, The Touch" by Asteria. It's a good song. Check it out some time.

I hope you didn't think it was too corny. I just kind of got the idea out of nowhere and decided to write it down. / Comments?


End file.
